Out of darkness updated
by yorkiegirl38
Summary: Michael a soldier scarred and blinded by the war finds a woman who will bring him out of the darkness and save his life in more ways than one.


March

I have to get this job, thought Victoria Haines as she sat across from Major Michael Fowler. Even scared and blind he was still gorgeous in her eyes. He mind snapped to attention when she realized that he was still talking.

"You realize that you will be on call almost 24/7, but I will make sure you have time off. The house is secluded and I don't like visitors so I have very few visitors if any. You can't move things around obviously. Do you have any questions or qualms about helping take care of a blind man with his work and getting around?" he asked in that deep sultry voice of his.

Did she? Maybe for herself, could she work with someone she was attracted to who really did not want her or anyone else around. Before she could stop herself she replied. "No questions when do you want me start?"

"If you are sure you can move your things in on Saturday and learn the layout of the house and office over the weekend and start on Monday."

"Fine if it is alright with you I will leave to start packing no need to see me out" she said as he started to rise from his chair with a smile on her face he had no idea what she had in store for him once she got past the defenses he had put into place.

As she was leaving she did not see the Major sniffing the lingering scent of her perfume. As he heard her leave he wondered if she was as beautiful as she smelled and sounded and got one hell of a hard on, maybe just maybe he was still alive.

Two nights later was her last night at her Aunt and Uncle's house Victoria finished packing the last of her belongings. She heard a soft knock and her Aunt Alice opened the door. "Almost done?" Nodding at the few boxes and suitcases she was taking.

Victoria smiled and stood up and hugged her Aunt. "I am"

She frowned and finally asked the question she knew she needed and answer to "Why is my getting this job so important to Uncle? Did my talking about getting my own apartment make him nervous because he better than anyone should know I can take care of myself after all he raised me like a young Marine I can shoot and defend myself from almost anything. He taught me that that Princess's need rescuing but Queens get shit done that chivalry is dead and I can only depend on myself to get things done, which is probably why I like to take charge in everything I do." Especially in her sex life suddenly a quick thought of the things she liked to do to the major flashed through her mind.

Alice had stopped smiling as her niece's question "Your Uncle Mark thinks you can help Michael you see his wife who is the most horrid woman left him because he is blind and scarred. Your Uncle feels you can help him out of his depression and to live again out in the world and see that just because he is blind doesn't mean that his world is destroyed." She hugged her niece and left pausing to look over her shoulder as she left a sad smile on her face she had raised her niece since she was two years old and after twenty years she realized she had to let her little bird go and see if she fly on her own.

Chapter 1

May

Victoria woke up to hear her employer cry out in terror. She got up and walked to his room. This was not the first time in the two months that she had lived in the house that this had happened. Unlike the other times it had happened she was going to take action. She walked over to the bed and touched his shoulder. "Major Fowler, Michael wakes up!" forgetting that a few days ago he had asked her to call him Michael not Major.

Michael woke up and looked around out of habit forgetting again that he was blind. "Who is it?"

"It is me Victoria." She sat on the edge of the bed. "You've had another nightmare. I have an idea that could help you get rid of them."

Michael looked toward the sound of her voice pulling the sheet up higher so she would not realize he slept naked. "You do." He said in an unbelieving voice. "Yes." Victoria answered.

"What is your plan?" he asked

"From now on when you have a nightmare I am going to replace it with a good memory. So when you wake up you will soon forget it."

"And how do you propose to do that?" he asked right before her hand reached under the sheet and she wrapped hand around his cock and felt him take a deep breath and grow hard and erect. He was so big her fingers could not meet around him.

He fumbled until he caught wrist. "No Victoria you don't have to take pity on a blind man."

Hearing this made Victoria angry his ex-wife Linda had left a few weeks after his return from the war stating "I cannot live with a man who cannot see and whose body is covered in scars." She knew that he could not believe that he was not a pity fuck. She could not tell him that she had been in love with him since her Uncle had sent her a picture of himself with a few and his friends and fellow commanding officers a few years ago.

She removed his hold on her hand and removed the sheet from his body. "I am not your wife I will not run away from you." She started to move her hand up and down when a drop of pre cum glistened she lowered her head and licked it off. "MMM." and took his whole cock in to her mouth slowly moving up and down sucking and pumping him with her fist feeling him grow if possible even bigger in her mouth.

Michael arched in to her mouth. Lord he needed this. For weeks he had wanted his assistant. He knew this was a pity fuck but he did not stop her. He wanted to taste her. "Victoria I need to taste you."

She took his hand and put it against her pussy and felt his fingers enter her tight sheath. Then she placed the fingers in his mouth. She moved to kneel over him and lowered herself on him. He was so big she was not sure if she would get him all the way in then slowly she lowered herself until the deed was done he was deep inside her stretching and filling her like she never had been filed before slowly she started to move up and down slowly.

Michael arched his back it had been so long since he'd been fucked. Michael could not take much more he grabbed her by the waist and started moving hard and fast when he came he called out "Fuck" but he kept moving until a few seconds later he heard her cry as her climax took her. She fell against him. "Thank you little one" he said before he realized that she was asleep on his chest and soon he was deeply asleep.

Chapter 2

The next morning Michael was not sure how to act he knew that Victoria had given him a pity fuck, and it had felt so good. When he had come back from Iraq blind and scared his wife had walked away leaving him with the knowledge that she had only wanted his money and the prestige of being a Major's wife. Then one of oldest friends Mark Haines had said that his Niece was looking for a position as a secretary and asked if he might need help with the books and articles he was writing. He had never dreamed that his decision would lead to this.

He went down to breakfast, but he could not eat the meal the maid fixed because he felt to guilty for taking advantage of a sweet innocent like Victoria. When he realized that he could not smell her perfume he asked the maid Maria where she was and she told him that she was in the office.

Victoria had purposely gotten up and eaten breakfast before he got up she knew he would be feeling confused and guilty but she had a plan to make sure that they kept on just as she had started last night.

When he walked in he felt his way to his chair behind the desk and she watched as he struggled to talk finally he spoke. "About last night I hope you did not feel pressured to do what you did. I would hate to make you think that you had to do what we did last night."

Victoria looked at him as she edited the notes for his political thriller then she walked around to the front of his desk lowered herself to her knees and slowly lowered his zipper. She slowly took him in to her mouth twirling her tongue around his tip. When stiffened she sucked harder and moved faster with her hands and mouth.

"Enough!" he said and lifted her up and lifted her on top the desk, and ran his hands up her leg under her skirt only to realize that she had no panties on. Michael sat in his chair and pulled it up to her. He leaned forward and swiped his tongue against her pussy. He sucked and fingered her wet juicy cunt, he took her through climax after climax. With his other hand he massaged his dick. When he finally stood up and entered her she screamed in ecstasy.

She was muttering something he could not understand. He felt his orgasm coming hard and painful. He lifted her off the desk and sat back in his desk chair and started pumping into her. Then his climax hit him, he knew she had not come yet and put his fingers to her pussy and brought her to climax still pumping into her sweet wet pussy. She was still murmuring but now that the blood was leaving his dick and returning to his brain he understood them. "I love you. I love you" she said. He lifted her off him and walked away as close to a run a blind man could get to.

Victoria almost burst in to tears. She had ruined everything. No she was going to fight for him

Michael was angry at himself he had taken advantage of her. She thought she loved him but it was pity. He deserved to be beaten for what he had done to her. He went to the bathroom and started the shower but, he couldn't keep his thoughts from her and grew hard again. He soaped his hands up and started to rub his dick thinking of her sucking him Lord no one had ever given him such good head. Suddenly he felt hands around his waist.

"I know you are thinking I said I love you because of what we did but I have loved you for two years ever since I got my Uncle Mark's letter with your picture in it. I want you and will complete any test you give me."

"Close your eyes and do not open them" she did as he asked, and he went down on his knees lifting one of her legs over his shoulder and started to suck her clit. She tangled her hands in his hair but kept her eyes closed.

He took her through so many climaxes she lost track. Then he stopped but she kept her eyes closed and felt her leg lowered and Michael move away. She put her hands out but could not find him. She got scared but kept her eyes closed. "Michael."

"You are scared aren't you? Open your eyes. That is how I feel all the time but unlike you I cannot come out of the dark." he got out of the shower and walked away.

That night he lay in his bed and thought about Victoria growing hard as he thought of what they had done today alone. He heard the door open and could smell the body wash she used and felt the bed dip under her weight.

"I thought you might be lonely or want to talk about today."

"No." He said.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to be inside you." He said.

Victoria smiled and went to kneel over him but he stopped her and tucked her beneath him she took his penis in her hand and guided him into her. Slowly they made love. He stroked her clit and took her until he fell against her in exhaustion. 

Chapter 3

The next day Victoria reminded him that he had to go to his sister's Sarah's for lunch. She led him to the car. She knew he was scared to leave the house where he knew the layout and everything was familiar. Before they got to his sister's house off the main road she pulled over onto a little side road. Once the car was stopped she climbed into his lap and lowered the top of her dress. "Open your mouth" she said and when he did she put her nipple in his mouth. He startled to suckle like she was his lifeline. She pulled her nipple out of his mouth he groaned but she only wanted to open his pants and push them down so that they would not get stained and put her nipple back in his mouth. As he suckled on her breast she took him in his hand and rubbed him up and down he only released her breast when he came in to her hand.

He could hear her licking her fingers. Making MMM sounds. Then she straightened her clothes and redressed him. When they got to his sisters Sara's house he asked her if she wanted to come in.

"No but I hope you are feeling better about leaving the house. I want you to think about us today and know that all I want is you and that if all I can have you is as a friend with benefits then fine. Call me when you are ready to come home."

When he walked in to the house his sister told him she had a surprise for him. Then he heard his ex-wife's voice. Damn his sister would never give up on the idea of them reconciling. Linda asked if she could talk to him privately. She led him in to a bedroom and she turned to hug him. A few months ago this would have been his dream but now he realized that he wanted her back because she was familiar and he had needed that at the time. He was different now, now all he could think about was Victoria.

Linda spoke "I want you back." she said and rubbed her breasts against him.

It did nothing for him, he knew that all she wanted was his money and the prestige of being an officer's wife not Victoria though she wanted nothing but him and she was willing to take him scars, blindness and nightmares. He pushed Linda away and said "Well I don't want you" and walked away and told Sara to call Victoria.

Sara took him back into the bedroom that he and Linda had just exited. "Why are you going home? I got Linda here for you two to get back together." She said angrily.

"Well you shouldn't have. She left me because I can no longer see and was covered in scars. Don't you realize all she wants is my money? Thank the Lord I have met someone who wants me for me and all the baggage I bring with me!" he shouted.

Sara shouted back "You don't mean that little slut of an assistant do you! I knew from the first time I meet her she was going to try and attach herself to you! You say that Linda just wants your money but you can't see that the little whore wants the same thing! Think with the head on your shoulders not the head between your legs"

This time he did shout "Listen Bitch I know you are my sister and love me but if you ever call Victoria a slut or whore again we are no longer family!" calming down he said "I know you love me but she is bring me back to life and I need that right now so please call her to pick me up and take me home."

When she pulled up to Sara's house she got out and led him to the car all the while his sister was shooting death glares at her. When got in to the car he turned and said "I am old enough to be your father and come with my own set of numerous nightmares but if you are still willing to help me escape those nightmares with your methods then I am willing to try."

Victoria touched his cheek and drove off.

Four

Once again Victoria pulled over to that little spot off the side of the road. "What happened in there you were not even there fifteen minutes before you called me to pick you up sorry it took so long. Did you and your sister fight again? Is she pushing you to have another cornea surgery again or did she push you to call Linda again?" he just sat there with his eyes closed. "You can talk to me you know I meant it when I told you I won't run away I am made of stronger stuff than that."

Without opening his eyes he reached out. "The best you can do is sit in my lap and let me hold you no sex just let me hold you" after she settled into his lap he rested his head on hers. "I know my sister means well but she just cannot understand I Do. Not. Want. Linda. She walked out on me when I needed someone the most and tried to take half of my stuff with her. Thankfully I have a great Lawyer, I'm not saying that she left with nothing but she did not get everything." Suddenly his hand was wet and he realized that Victoria was crying. "What's wrong baby? Why are you crying?"

"Because I never realized what a bitch you married. Does your sister know this no she mustn't because if she did then she would NOT try to push you two back together again because she would know she would just hurt you again." She said tearfully.

"She does know all this." He said mater of factually.

"Why would these two women want to hurt you so bad?" she asked anger in her voice

"I don't know why Sara would do this, but Linda is a greedy bitch. Let's go home I need some sleep it seems I did not get much last night because some nympho kept me up. Plus I want to forget this day."

All talked out he opened his eyes but she had heard the hurt and sadness in his voice. "So this is a bad memory huh? Well you know my plan for getting rid of bad ones. I think I will take care of this one here and even more tonight I was able to run a small errand while you were in there and I think you will like what I bought. First though put your hand under my skirt and tell me what you feel and then tell me what you want." She said seductively.

He did as she asked. "I feel just skin and I want to make you come around my fingers and hear you scream my name as you do"

Slowly he parted her folds and ran a finger down the outside of her clit and then slowly put one finger in and started to pump her into her and with each pump he added a finger until she felt full and at the same time he rubbed his thumb against the most sensitive part of her. "Open you dress lower a cup and let me suck on your breast."

She did as he told her. Victoria was slowly going out of her mind and body with pleasure as her orgasm started to crest she was coming so hard trying harder and harder to reach that peak that he was taking her to. "Yes! Oh LORD! YES, YES!" she screamed as an orgasm better than any she had ever had from a hand job had ever felt over took her.

As she came back to Earth he took his fingers out of her and sucked on his fingers one by one as if licking bar-b-q sauce off them. He was so hard under her she knew he must be I pain so she started to move over him to take care of his needs still a little shaking from what he had just put her through.

"No let's go home and show me what you got on these errands." After he heard he rearrange herself back in the seat and the engine start he said "You know I like this method of yours for getting rid of bad memories I may just have to make up some memories or bring up bad childhood memories for you to help me with."

She laughed as they drove off. Lord how he loved her laugh, but she had him wondering why did his Sara hate him so much and why did Linda want him back?

Chapter 5

That night Michael lay in bed thinking about what had happened during the day, and he knew what he had to do. Getting up he made his way to his office and hit the one button he had a phone number programmed into it. When he heard the person on the other end pick up he said "Garret its Michael I need your help."

Garrett Chambers laughed on the other end. "Let me guess tired of slappin' the ole salami and ready to get laid for real."

"No you son of a whore. I need you to investigate Sara my sister and my ex Linda. They are up to something and I am worried besides I've gotten laid more times than I can count in the last 24 hours."

Garrett was suddenly all seriousness. "What did they do that finally makes you suspicious? I am sorry but I have never trusted your ex-wife and kept an eye on her while you were gone overseas and after she left you and you know the only person she spends any time with is Sara. I mean all of the time even overnights."

Michael swallowed and said "Please tell me you are FUCKING! KIDDING! ME!"

"NO SHIT your sister and Linda are lovers!" Garret yelled back.

"No wonder I felt she was never really vested in our marriage." Michael said shaking his head.

"Didn't you once tell me your Dad's will said if you died unmarried whether by death, divorce or never married everything he left you would go to your sister. If so I think I have your answer a blind man with or without protection is fair game to them. The probably hoped you would kill yourself after the accident with the Humvee and they would get it all, but you are too strong for that. You need to marry whoever the HELL is laying you and change your will in her favor and put protection on both of you to protect yourselves! I wouldn't put it past those two bitches to kill you both!"

The thing was he wouldn't either. "Listen dig up all the dirt you can on them because I want all the ammo I can get to bring those bitches down!"

"Oo rah!" Said Garrett, "Spoken like a true Marine. Now tell me who is waxing your surfboard?"

"It's Mark Haines's niece and before you say anything I know it is a bad idea but man is she worth it."

Garrett sighed, "Well as long as you know that, but, at least she's brought you back to life." and hung up.

Michael hung up the phone and went to look for Victoria.

Chapter 6

Victoria was on edge on where should she spend tonight her room and see if Michael came for her or go to his room and risk rejection she choose going to Michael. As she was going out the door she ran into him. "Michael is you okay?" she asked as she steadied him.

"I was just looking for you." and felt for her hand finally finding it. "Will you stay with me tonight? We don't have to have sex I just want to hold you."

"Okay" she said a little breathlessly and allowed herself to be led into his room. She watched him get undressed and slide into the bed and then she joined him snuggling into his arms. "What's wrong, and don't tell me nothing."

Michael sighed, "It seems as though my sister Sara and Linda are lovers and may want to kill me to get my money. I called my friend Garrett and he is going to investigate them." He started to laugh "Garrett said I should get married and change my will."

She turned in his arms to face him "I could marry you. I know I am not what you want in a bride but I will marry you."

When Michael started to laugh Victoria wanted to curl up into a ball and cry she had offered him her heart and he had laughed and stomped on it. "I'm glad that thought makes you laugh maybe I should go." She started to get up but he pulled her back into his arms.

"I was not laughing at you but at the thought that you're not what I want in a wife. I think it should be I am not what you want in a husband. I'm blind and cannot go outside the house without a guide. Why would you want a man like me?"

Victoria touched his face and said "Because you are a good man and when you are ready you will learn how to cope with the world outside. Now go to sleep and think about all of this in the morning."

Michael rolled onto his back and she laid her head on his shoulder and went to sleep. Leaving Michael wide awake with a horde of thoughts going through his head, the biggest being why not marry her after all he thought 'I think I am falling in love'

Chapter 7

When Victoria woke up she was alone, but she did hear the shower and decided to get dressed and meet him in the office after all he had some thinking to do. First though she called into the bathroom that she was going downstairs because she knew it scared him when people left a room and did not tell him. She went to her own room and took a shower and then went downstairs to start the day.

When she walked into the office she saw Michael already at his desk. "What would you like to work on today?"

Michael leaned his head back against the chair and sighed. "Nothing I want to do absolutely nothing. Instead how about we go out and get breakfast and do some shopping and if it isn't a problem I have one place I need to go to."

"It's no trouble where do you want to go?" she tried to ask nonchalantly.

"There is a YMCA in midtown that helps the blind and I am going to see what options they can offer me to learn to live in the outside world as a blind man." he said as if was something that he said every day.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel you need to do this for Me." she said in a fearful voice. "I want you any way you want to be. Do. Not do this for me, but for yourself."

Michael smiled "Don't sound so fearful while a big part of me is doing this to prove I am worthy of you but a bigger part of me wants to prove to myself I am still the man I was before the accident and that means being able to get around on my own in the outside world and here in the work world even if it is just in this office." He stood up and held out his hand "Now let's go eat."

Chapter 8

Later that morning after a breakfast at Bob Evans where Michael had the homestead breakfast Victoria took Michael to the YMCA in midtown. When they entered a bell rang and a woman walked out who looked to be in her late forties and greeted them. "Hi I am Darcy White do you have an appointment?

"Hi I am Michael Fowler and this is my friend Victoria." He said putting his hand out then lowered it when she made no move to shake his hand.

Victoria took a good look at her saw a white bundle in her hand and realized she was blind and said. "Nice to meet you Darcy thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

Darcy put her hand out and Victoria moved to take Michael's hand so they could shake "Nice of you both to come if you will please follow me" she turned and opened her hand and the bundle became a cane with a ball at the end and led the way down the hall.

They entered an office with the name Darcy White on it in both lettering and Braille they entered while Darcy made her way behind her desk. "Now have a seat and tell me what do you think I can I help you accomplish here?"

"Well as I said on the phone I was blinded a little over year ago and I have realized that I need to relearn how to get by in the world and it was recommended to me that I try here."

"Well you came to the right place we can teach you how to walk with a cane or a guide dog and how to read and use new computer and phone programs that read to you and you can speak into and it will write the words for you. Now tell me where would you like to start?"

Michael thought for a few seconds. "I like the idea of learning Braille, it would be nice to be able to read and not

have someone do it for me. I would also like a guide dog and not only for seeing but maybe PTSD I know there are dogs that help you with that, but basically I just want to be able to get around and survive on my own. Don't get me wrong I love Victoria but I need to be able to take care of myself if I want to go out with friends or she wants to go out by herself and not have to worry about me being alone."

Victoria was glad that Daisy was blind so that she did not see the surprised look on her face at Michael's words.

"Well I think we can help you. Why don't we start right now if you have time we can start with braille or fill the paperwork out to get you on some lists for guide dogs? Now Victoria it is all right to call you by your name" Victoria told her it was. "Why don't you go out for a while and let us get started and then when you come back we will be ready to give you your assignments for helping him out."

Victoria stood up "Will two hours be okay or will you need more time."

"That will be fine and we will call you if you are needed sooner."

As she left Victoria knew just the store she was going to Cirillas.

As she walked in to the store Victoria knew exactly what she wanted. She got some heat able edible body massage oil, body dust that tasted like cotton candy, blindfold and some scarves and a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. Victoria did not know if she had the courage to use them but she was going to try he had said he loved her.

Her next stop was Victoria Secret were she got a bra and panty set and some beautiful easy to tear lingerie. She knew he could not see her but it made her feel better to be beautiful for him because tonight she was going to rock his world.

Chapter 9

When Victoria arrived back at the YMCA she opened the door a young man was standing in the lobby he walked over and held out is hand. "Hello my name is James how can I help you?" Victoria took his hand and shook it replying "My name is Victoria Haines and I am here for Major Fowler and they told me when I came back I would get some more training to help him."

James motioned her to follow him back in to the labyrinth of offices. "First we are going to help with a few basic things, such as are his cloths kept in color groups such as black with black and white with white." He asked as they walked in to an office. Victoria nodded. "Good now when he eats how is plate laid out? By that I mean does it resemble a clock, by that I mean do you tell him meat is at 1 o' clock and vegetables are at 6 o' clock. And so on"

Victoria shook her head "No but they will from now on."

"Good. Now the hardest part is going to be you letting him try things on his own." Victoria started to speak but, James held up a hand, "I know of what I speak my wife was blinded after an accident and the hardest part was letting her go and become more independent. I know we say we want them to be independent but it scares us because if they don't need us much as before will they still want us around. Now I am here to tell you that they need are love and encouragement to be able to be independent because they are scared of a world that they can no longer because it seems so foreign. Just remember that as they learn the world over again so will you and be better able to help them cope. Now let us go over how you can help him cope better that you never thought of."

An hour later Victoria picked up Michael he had a black cane with him. This worried her if he became too independent he might not want her around as much. "Hey I'm back. How was your first session?"

Michael grimaced, "It was hard and now I have to use a cane until we can find a guide dog that will suit me. I feel stupid like I am telling the world look at this blind man and his cane." He said angrily.

"Well what do you think it looks like when you I guide you to places at least now you can." she gulped "Get by on your own more. What else did you learn?"

"I started learning Braille by typing on a Braille keyboard. I cannot see your face but I know you are worried I will still need you to edit things and make sure I don't use the wrong word or tense, and besides like I told her you're my girl do you think I would dump you just because I am learning to do things on my own besides I still need you to drive me around at least for a few months until I can do it myself?" He said with a smile.

Victoria laughed. "Even though I did not say it myself you are my guy, but I will never let you drive my car training or no training sorry but a girls got to draw a line somewhere."

After they got into the car Michael asked her what she had done after she had left. "Oh around I got some stuff for us tonight because I am determined to wear you out so you get a good night sleep."

Michael smiled at her "And what did you get for me?"

"Oh just a little something that will give you complete power over me tonight." She said with a laugh.

Suddenly he frowned. Victoria Haines I am not getting kinky with you because you think that's what I like! I want you for you and not what you think I want from you!" he yelled

Victoria got tears in her eyes and pulled the car over. "All I got was a scarf, blindfold, and some fuzzy handcuffs as a joke, but the scarf and blindfold are so I can see the world from your perspective and you can be in control like in the shower. I don't want kinky from you either I just want you to have something that will give you the control you need but we don't have to I also picked up some flavored body oils and dusting powder."

Michael hung his head down in shame. "I am sorry I just thought you were trying to be something you are not. I mean I know we have done some weird things in weird places but I that's because I wanted you and wanted you then and there and you were just trying to make me feel better, but I like the idea of a blindfold and tasty oils and powders but as for tying you up that will have to wait until I am better at getting around I would hate to tie you up and then not be able to get the know undone because I cannot see." So let's go home and see what kind of trouble we can get into."

Chapter 10

When they got home Victoria started to lead Michael upstairs but Maria came out and informed him Garrett had called.

"I have to take this sweet heart it could be important." He started to walk toward the library and was surprised when he heard her follow him. Putting the phone on speaker he waited for Garret to answer. "Garret it's me what did you find out but I need you to know you are on speaker."

"Well take me off now." When he was certain that he was off speaker he continued, "What I have to say should not be over heard by anyone who might do you harm." he said with a sigh.

"It is just me and Victoria and she means me no harm." He said.

"Is the maid there I talked to earlier there because if she is give her the rest of the day off now."

Michael looked at Victoria and she understood she was to go to Maria and send her home. "Do I send her home with pay?" when Michael nodded she left and went to the kitchen but Maria was not there she was in the room next to the library cleaning. "Maria Major Fowler says to take the rest of the day off with pay."

"But Miss I have so much I need to do. I can stay." Maria replied in a desperate voice.

"No he wants to be alone even I am going out in an hour for a while come on I'll help you pack up."

Five minutes later after getting Maria out the door Victoria went to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Okay she is gone. Now what is so secretive that we had to get rid of her?"

"Where was she when you found her?" Garrett demanded without answering her question.

"In the room next door, why?" Victoria asked getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Because I just found out that for the past 2 months Lydia has been sending checks to Maria I am betting to keep tabs on you both. So you need to be careful about what you say and do and you two need to get married quickly and quietly and Michael change your will. I am coming over with equipment to check for bugs and taps on your phone so be careful. See you soon." and hung up.

Victoria looked at Michael is that enough time for a quickie?" she asked with a laugh.

Michael laughed. "With what I want to do with you no but after he leaves believe me if you can walk tomorrow I will be surprised."

Chapter 11

Garret showed up an hour later with a load of equipment and wanting to meet Victoria. Garret had served with her Uncle Mark who was one of the best soldiers he knew, but he did not know his niece and he wanted to make sure she was not out to hurt his friend like his sister and bitch of an ex-wife.

When she opened the door and ushered him in the look on her face when she took him to the room Michael was in allayed his fears, she loved his buddy and he was sure she would never hurt him. "Hey Buddy I am here how you holding up?" he asked.

"Well if you had come tomorrow I would be feeling a lot better if you know what I mean." He said with a smile.

Garrett burst out laughing at the blush on Victoria's face. "Man you were in the corps to long; you don't know how to talk when there is a lady in the room." He laughed again as Michael blushed and apologized to Victoria. "Now let's check your phones."

"I don't think there are any bugs in the house or phones I mean we are here all most twenty four hours a day and we would know if someone came in to do all the stuff you suspect." replied Michael.

"But you do go out and the housekeeper could let someone in and you and Victoria would never be the wiser." He stopped inspecting the phone and pulled out a small device. "Well look at what we have here a wiretap. Now let's check the room for bugs."

Victoria was starting to get scared first a wiretap and now Garrett was looking for bugs and if there were bugs what would mean they had heard everything over the last few day between her and Michael.

Garrett's machine started to blink as he got closure to her desk. He reached under it and pulled out a small device. "And there is a bug now we do the whole house."

By the time they were done inspecting the house they found bugs in both Michael and Victoria's rooms in the living room and the kitchen and even the bathroom why they bugged the bathroom was beyond her.

"These are long range transmitters, but unfortunately it does not prove that Linda and Sara are behind them. My advice watch what you say get a new alarm system and fire the maid tell her you are going on vacation because if she knows she has been found out she will tell your sister and ex and that will tip our hand"

Michael went to the phone and had Victoria dial Maria and told her that they were going out of town to visit some friends and would not be back for a month and then Victoria and Michael packed their bags and went to the Marriot.

Chapter 12

The bell boy had no sooner shown them to their room when Victoria turned toward Michael and hugged him and said "I know you have to be exhausted but I need to be with you right now. Do you want the same thing or are you to tired mentally and physically?" She asked looking up into his face. His answer was to lean down and find her lips and kiss her until her toes curled. "Do you feel like taking a shower to revive us or here and now in the bed?"

"Let's take a shower" he said and turned to offer his arm so that she could lead him in to the bathroom. "Is there a tub in here or only a shower?"

"There is a tub do you want me to fill it up and relax in a nice hot tub?" When he nodded she started the water and turned to him. "Let me undress you because I feel as if I have been waiting for what feels like days to have you naked again and at my mercy." She said with a laugh.

He raised his arms so that she could pull his tee shirt and laughed. "We'll just see who at who is at whose mercy I bet you a dollar that I can have you screaming after a few minutes once were in that tub. For now it's my turn to undress you."

"Luck for you I am wearing a dress and no bra so getting me undressed will be easy and fast."

In seemed like just seconds before they were submerged in the tub and Victoria was leaning back against his chest and he tilted her head to the side and started to kiss her and suck on her neck. At the same time his hands had found her breasts and were rolling and pinching her nipples until they were hard then one of his legs pushed her legs open and one hand went to the center of her where she ached the most for his touch. First he inserted one finger then two then three until she ached for the pressure of them moving in and out. He had been right she was at his mercy then she started to moan. "Please! Please yes now!" he moved the other hand down and found the center of her and slowly flicked his finger against her nub until she stiffened and screamed his name. He kept his fingers until he felt her heartbeat go down.

Victoria leaned back against his chest panting and trying to get past the fuzzy feeling in her brain. She could feel how hard he was against her back. Slowly she turned around until she was facing him. She reached into the water and wrapped her hand around him and stroked him until he was moaning. Then she lowered herself on to his shaft and sank all the way down until he could not tell where he stopped and she started. Slowly she went up and down adding a little twist every few strokes. He could feel her muscles tightening around him milking him begging him to let go and explode inside her, he tried to grab her hips to get her to move faster but she would have no part in that. She set the rhythm sometimes she would rise so far up that only the tip remained and then she would go down about part way do that little twist that almost sent him over the edge. Suddenly she took his hands and put them on her hips. He grabbed them tight and started ramming into her all that had happened today was culminating in this one moment and he knew once they found release everything would all be all right. Suddenly she stiffened and screamed. Lord he hoped there was good sound proofing in this hotel or the neighbors would be calling the front desk, but as soon as that thought was in his head it was pushed away as he found release inside her it felt like he was taking all the bad things that happened today and releasing it in to the world and replacing it with hope. Victoria slumped over her head coming to rest on his shoulder and even as his eyes were closing from the sheer bliss and he clung to Victoria because he knew she had felt the same things to.

They clung to each other and resurfaced only when the water started to cool. Victoria lifted her head and looked in to his face. His eyes open and seeming to look at her. "That was mind blowing but I am getting cold and would like to lie down on a warm comfortable bed." Slowly she started to separate from the one entity they had become, and as she lifted herself off him she realized that he was getting hard again. Victoria smiled at this realizing that it was because she was so slowly in getting to her feet.

Michael smiled "You little minx you did that on purpose all you had to say was that you wanted more play time in here."

Victoria swatted at his shoulder and replied. "Yes I am a minx and I do want to carry on with this little interlude we are having but my legs are cramping and coming back to life after falling asleep in this position looks like I should have gotten off you sooner." Finally she got to her feet and stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel.

Michael stood up a little wobbly on his own feet and wrapped the towel she put into his handed around his waist and put his hand out for her and she took it and guided him to the bed and he sat down. "Lord it seems like ages since we had sex. That little romp in the bathroom just barely took the edge off and now I feel like I need you even more. Are you up for another round?"

Victoria went down on her knees and took him into her mouth. Slowly moving up and down and using a few tricks she had learned in "Sex Tips for Straight Women from a Gay Man" She had started researching things to drive him wild weeks ago when she had begun to come up with her plan to seduce him and bring him out of the darkness she knew he felt.

Suddenly Michael pulled her to her feet and pulled her onto the bed. He pushed her legs open and put two fingers inside her. He felt her wetness and it took all his strength both mental and physical not to plunge deep inside her but first he wanted to taste her again he kissed his way down her chest and stomach and then past the curls hiding her secrets. When he reached her sweet cunt and licked and nibbled and tasted her she tasted beautiful like no flavor he had ever tasted at the same time he could her pleading with him to take her but first he was going to make her come with his mouth. Suddenly he felt her reach her peak and then go limp. While she was coming off the cloud he had put her in she grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulder and rammed into not even trying to stop the punishing rhythm he had started. Michael could feel her muscles tightening around him milking him begging to come inside and finish what he started, he heard her scream and with one final clutch of her muscles he gave her what her body wanted. Slowly he lowered her legs and found a pillow and went into a deep sleep.

Chapter 13

It seemed as if had just closed his eyes when he pried his eyelids open the next morning. He lifted his hand and felt for Victoria and smiled when he felt her hand squeeze his. He pushed himself up against the headboard. "We have to talk about what is happening and how because of me your life is now endangered. My sister and ex-wife want money and willing to use treachery and maybe even to kill to get it. I do not want to put you in danger but that boat has sailed. I cannot protect you as I am…" her fingers upon his lips and silenced him.

Victoria straddled his hips and started to talk. "Stop seeing me as some helpless woman who cannot take care of herself both my brother Robert and Uncle are in the corps I have been taught from a young age how to protect myself, I can shoot and fight my way out of any battle. I am going to make damn sure that neither of those women can hurt us. I left it storage when I came to stay with you but I have a gun and what I aim at I kill, so enough of this pity party let us make a plan. I say we fly to Vegas and get married change your will and get a prenuptial agreement because I do not want anyone thinking that I married you for your money. So are you up for this Marine are we going to come up with a plan that ends with them in jail or are you going to act like there is nothing we can do to stop them." She said getting off him and walking to the bathroom and slamming the door.

Michael listened to the door slam and thought to himself how stupid he was being. He remembered how Mark had bragged that he had trained his niece to take care of herself and how anybody who tried to hurt her would be surprised with the hell cat they had picked thinking she would be easy pickings. Michael realized that his ex and sister had always acted helpless and that is why he thought Victoria would need taking care of but… would someone like Victoria want to tie herself to a man who could not take care of himself who needed someone to watch his back? Hell no! He was not helpless and needed to stop seeing himself that way he still had his skills as a soldier and the only thing he could not do is shoot again but he could still put up a fight and come out the winner. He listened to the shower start but instead of joining Victoria he felt around for his phone he remembered he had dropped his pants by the bed after a little searching he found them and pulled out his cell phone and started to call his lawyer and then remembered that he and Sarah used the same lawyer and he had always been partial to Sarah so instead he put in a call to a fellow Marine that had left the service to practice law. He spoke the number he wanted and waited for an answer, like him Andrew Spencer had left the Marines missing a few parts namely a leg. The phone rang and on the third ring the gruff voice he remembered answered. "Its six o'clock in the fucking morning this better be good!"

"It is Andy and watch your language it too early for that kind of fucking talk." He answered back.

He replied in a voice that someone would use to talk to a small child, "Well look who is still alive little Mickey. Who taught you how to dial the phone and wake a man up at this unlikely hour?"

"Well someone is grumpy maybe you need to get laid like I have and your good mood will come back." He said with laughter in his voice.

"Go to hell! I am going back to sleep." He snarled.

"No you are not you are going to write me a new will and trick my new bride into thinking she is signing a pre-nump. You are up to that aren't you or did that explosion take the part of your brain that works as well as your leg. Now get up and meet me downtown at the Marriot and if you get here in an hour or less you are going to Vegas with me, my fiancée and Garrett and maybe getting laid in Vegas will get rid of that black mood.

The shower turned off and the bathroom door opened and he heard Victoria come out. He walked over following the smell of her body wash and told her to be ready in an hour "My new lawyer will be here and get my wallet and buy tickets to both Atlantic city and Vegas but make sure that you buy them from each the airlines let them wonder where I am going if they are watching my credit cards and how I am getting there." And went past her into the bathroom and shut the door.

Chapter 14

Michael and Andrew were seated in the first class lounge at the airport talking. "So why am I making a fake pre-nump for your soon to be bride? I mean if she wants one why don't you give it to her."

Michael sighed. "She wants one because she thinks people will think the only reason she wants a man 15 years her senior and blind is for his money, but I want her taken care of if something happens to me. I like to think she will never leave me but that could happen and she will not want to take a penny from me."

Andrew nodded "How about I put a clause in the pre-nump that she gets a set amount if you get a divorce and some upon your death? That should not make her to suspicious and then I can put in a clause that if she marries you for a certain amount of time the pre-nump is null and void."

Michael smiled, "I love it!"

Andrew looked past Michael's shoulder and said "Hush here she comes with Garrett."

Garret and Victoria arrived at the table and sat down. "What's the plan?" Garrett asked as he pulled out a seat.

"I have asked Victoria to make multiple reservations that way if they are monitoring my cards then they won't know which flight we are on. Then when we get to Vegas we split up and meet at the chapel."

"So who is going with who" asked Victoria "I mean if they are having us watched, they will be looking for me and you to get on the same plane or do we split up and each get on a plane and meet in Vegas or go in pairs?"

"She has a point we can each go on a plane but that would leave you alone Michael with no way to know if you were in danger or being followed. What I propose we do is I go with Victoria and you and Garrett go on another. That way everybody has backup. What do you think?" Andrew finished looking around.

"I agree with Andrew we are better off going in pairs." Victoria stated then looked at her watch "We had better go the first of the flights is leaving or do we wait for the next two flights"

"I think Garret and Michael should go on one of the first flights and you and I can take one of the later flights and talk about the pre-nump,"

Michael nodded his agreement and stood up. "Let's go catch one of those planes Garrett." And together they walked out to a terminal.

A few minutes later she looked at Andrew. "Let's look at the documents I need to sign" pulled his laptop out and showed her a word document and she listened as he spelt out he told her was a standard contact. Victoria nodded and told him that when he printed it out, she would sign the contract. After all Michael would never take advantage of her.

Three hours later they left the bar and went to their terminal but just as they stood up Andrew stiffened as a woman with red hair and a hurt look in her violet eyes walked over to him. "Hello Michael I didn't expect to see you here. Is this your new girlfriend the one you told me you are going to marry?"

Andrew had a panicked look in his eyes but before he could answer Victoria held out her hand "No I am not his fiancée I am Michael's fiancée Andrew is just here to make sure I get to Vegas and to Michael's side safely. How do you know Andrew?"

"My name is Abby Spencer and I am his wife or was we are separated. I am off to Vegas to see my Mom and try not to think of Andrew." She then looked at Andrew "We need to talk about us Andrew and this divorce you want so badly so either you come to my Mother's or call me and we can talk in your hotel room? It is up to you either we meet, and talk or no divorce."

"Fine when I get to my hotel room I will call you so we can work out everything. Now if you will excuse us we need to catch our flight." Andrew turned on his heel grabbed Victoria's arm and quickly led her away.

Chapter 15

Victoria waited until the seatbelt sign went off before asking Andrew the questions burning in her mind. "So you're getting a divorce, seems a shame she still has feelings for you."

Andrew's complexion went red and if possible he pressed his lips even tighter together. "Mind your own business because I don't remember asking you for your opinion. There are things between me and my ex that you can't even begin to comprehend." She was surprised she could even hear him his lips were pressed so tight.

"I am not trying to get into your business, but it seems wrong to through away a good marriage. Was there cheating involved? I mean I can tell when you look at her you still love her and if you are marrying someone else why wasn't she at the airport to send you off. Don't give me that look either because if I mention this to Michael and Garrett then it is going to be even worse." She said when he started to tell her to shut up and mind her own business.

"Look there was no cheating I lost a leg in the war and still wake screaming from nightmares from over there. Abby deserves better than a man who cannot sleep through the night and is missing parts like an old jigsaw puzzle. So please I am asking you to drop it."

Victoria held up her hands in a gesture of surrender "Fine but remember this Michael is missing parts and wakes up at night with nightmares in fact it has only been the last few nights that he hasn't woken up screaming. If I can see him as a whole man then there is no reason why your wife doesn't see you as a whole man either. While you're thinking of that why don't you ask Michael how I helped with his nightmares and see if would like to try that with your wife?" and with that she put her seat back put on her headphones and ignored him until they reached Vegas.

A few hours later the plane touched down in Las Vegas and Victoria was more than ready to meet Michael and have some alone time with him, she did not know how he felt about her and was beginning to worry did he see her as an easy lay or was he really falling for her of course after meeting his ex-wife and sister she could see why he did not open up easily and his face never showed what he was thinking that is what probably had made him a good soldier. Victoria's Uncle had always told her that Michael was one of the bravest toughest men he had served with.

Per their agreement Andrew and Victoria went to a motel on the other side of the strip to throw off anybody who was following them. They would take a suite overnight and meet at the chapel in a few hours to get a license and get married. Victoria called Garrett's phone and let them know that they had arrived and were in place. Victoria asked if she could speak to Michael and Garrett handed over his phone but not before she heard him tell Michael to keep it clean he had to use that phone and did not want any filth on it.

"Hey love how are you, did your flight get in okay no trouble at the airport?" Michael asked concern in his voice.

"No there wasn't any trouble and Andrew doesn't think we were followed to the hotel. What time do you want to meet tomorrow?" she asked a little fear in her voice after all he had had a few hours to himself what if he had changed his mind about the plan or did not want a new wife hanging about now that he spreading his wings and trying to go out in to the world on his own.

"Hey are you okay? Do you still want to marry an old blind man? You can back out if you want and I will not hold it against you."

"No I still want to marry you even if you are blind and old after all you're the but fuck I ever had and after a few hours away from each other and we will probably set the hotel on fire with the explosion between us. So do what you gotta do to get through the night drink, gamble but remember what to do if the nightmares come back and I won't be there to help with a new memory so do what I would do if I was there. Okay?" she said. "Call me with the time and place and remember what I said."

"I remember everything you say just like a good husband and I'll call with the time and place to meet tomorrow. Sleep well sweetheart and thanks for not dirting up Gar's phone to bad." He said.

She hung up the phone feeling better but wishing he could text her but as he had to use the speaker function to send a text she did not think that they were going to be sexting tonight. She walked across the suite to the bedroom Andrew was going to be using and knocked on the door. When he opened it she told him that Michael was going to be calling with the arrangements later. "Is there anything you want to do we are going to be here for a couple days and you promised to talk to your ex. I can leave and give you room to talk if that helps?"

Andrew paled "No I called her and we are going to meet tomorrow after all this is over and talk. That way if we want to yell the only people we will piss off are the people next door."

Victoria looked at him "You need a hug and this is not a sexual hug it is just a you need a hug and someone to tell you everything will be all right hug. So don't freak out okay." She leaned over and hugged him patted him on the back to comfort him as one would a child.

Chapter 16

Suddenly there was a knock on the door Andrew went to look out the peep hole "Fuck! Can't she ever do as she is told?" he looked at Victoria "It's my ex I told he we would talk tomorrow but I guess she decided that she won't wait. Promise me to stay here I don't want to get in to it with her right now I just need some time to think."

It seemed like forever but Victoria nodded "Okay but you know you will have to talk to her alone soon. So what are you so afraid of Marine?"

Andrew who did not have an answer opened the door. "Andrew." Abby nodded as she walked through the door and stopped when she saw Victoria. "I thought you were Michael's fiancée and if so why are you here in a room together? You lying bastard I always stayed faithful to even when you were away from months and the only thing I had was that vibrator you gave me to help relieve the long nights, but a few months home and you leave me for somebody else and lie to my face you fucking bastard." Abby turned to leave but Victoria called out to her stop.

"Look we need to talk and I thing Andrew needs a drink. So Andrew go to the bar and drink for a while and I am going to talk to Abby here." She said as she led Andrew to the door.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. I mean you don't know her when she is in a temper." But Victoria pushed him out the door with a promise to stay here until he returned in a couple hours.

"Now" she said as she shut the door "We need to talk. Number one how good of a friend to Michael's ex-wife are you?"

"That cold bitch was never friends with any of us squad wives everyone felt sorry for Michael having a bitch for a wife. Why?"

Victoria sighed. "Good now sit down and I will explain and maybe help you." Abby looked suspicious as she sat down on the couch. "It seems that Linda and Sara his sister are trying to get his money and they can only do that if he is dead and single. So we _are_ getting married but to throw them off the track we took different flights and are staying at different hotels until we can meet up again and get married safely. So I am here with Andrew and Michael is with Garrett. So it is not what you think I am loyal to Michael and if you had ever had sex with him you would be loyal to and if you don't believe me we can call Michael and you can ask him" Victoria ended with a smirk.

"EEWWW TMI." Abby said and held up her hands "So if nothing is going on why won't Andrew speak to me? I mean one day he comes home packs his things and tells me he is leaving me for someone else cuts off all communication and I don't know why?" She said tears in her eyes and voice.

"He told me you deserve better than a man with only one leg and who can't sleep through the night because of nightmares. He is too proud to let you see his weaknesses and so is pushing you away. I don't think there is anybody else either or he wouldn't be here with me, and he is afraid of you or what he feels for you."

Abby looked at her with understanding in her eyes. "I hated that I couldn't help him with his nightmares and after he hit me one time while in the throes of one he started sleeping on the couch and whenever I tried to seduce him he always pulled away if I tried to touch his stump. That Son OF A Bitch I knew that was why he was doing all this. He is a coward and I am going to have his hide turning away from me when we need to be closure than ever." She stood and paced as she talked.

"NO what you need to do is come up with a plan. I did and I bagged my marine, so what are you going to do to bag yours? I could give you a tip for when you get back together. When Michael has a bad dream or a flashback I give him a new memory to replace it with and that might help you but first you need to bag yourself a Marine and I am going to help you." Victoria patted the seat next to her on the couch. "First I am going to need a matron of honor and you are perfect and you like Michael so I know he will love to have you there and since I can't be alone you and I are going dress shopping tomorrow and getting a makeover. Michael won't be able to see me but Andrew will be able to see you and maybe by letting him see you and how men react to you may light a fire under him. What do you say are you on for a takedown mission?" She asked with a challenge in her voice.

"Hell yeah I am." She said he voice saying the challenge had been accepted.

"Well then let's plan!" and they put their heads together and did just that.

Two hours later when Andrew called to see if Abby was still there Victoria told him all was clear and that Michael had called and they were to meet at four o'clock p.m. at the Elvis Chapel Of love and that she was going out with friend to get a makeover and buy a dress. Operation bag a marine was in motion.

Chapter 17

Ten the next morning Victoria met Abby in the lobby. "It took all I had to get Andrew to stay upstairs. I can't believe that he wanted to go dress shopping with us. I told him I was raised by a Marine and can take care of myself. So let's go get you a dress that will knock out his eyes out."

"My Mom lives here in Vegas and suggested some places we can go to get makeovers and get dresses. The first stop is a few blocks from here. It's Celeste Dress shop it specializes in dresses for the Bride on the go. The next is a thirty minute drive from here and has a bigger selection for the more discriminating Bride and for makeovers she said the only place to go was to Bella Beauty and it is near the second dress shop." Abby stated.

"Let's go there I may be a Bride on the go but I want a dress that would knock him blind if he wasn't already. We can grab a taxi and go there." Thirty minutes later they pulled outside a little dress shop in a strip mall called Rhian's Bridal Shop. Together they walked in and were greeted by a young African American woman. "Hi I am looking for a dress that is fitted in the bodice and flares at the waist and I need to be able to take it with me today." Victoria told her.

The young woman who introduced herself as Robyn motioned for her to sit down. "I have a few dresses like that in stock you are a size 6." when Victoria nodded Robyn left and came back with a handful of dresses. She tried on the first three but none made her feel like a bride or how women described feeling on "Say Yes to the Dress" always claimed to feel and was losing hope when she tried the fourth she got that feeling it was a fitted bodice delicate straps and flared out at the waist just touching the floor with the right shoes it would be perfect. Robyn must have seen the look on her face because she smiled and said "Should I ring her up?"

"Yes and now we need to find a maid of honor dress for my friend her and it needs to be a knockout it needs to show of her figure especially her boobs." Robyn came out with another selection of dresses. After twenty minutes they had found the perfect dress and were walking out to get shoes and a makeover.

A few hours later they walked into the Elvis Chapel of Love. It was so worth the looks on the faces of Garrett and Andrew when they walked in. Andrew walked over and took Abby's hand. "What are you doing here?" he asked in an angry whisper

"Well after you left yesterday we started talking and realized that we had a lot in common. We both want to see that bitch Linda go to prison. Now you are going to ruin Michael's day and as one of his best friends I know you don't want to do that." She replied in a whisper and turned and walked over to Michael and gave him a hug "Oh Michael I am so happy to be here for your happy day. I just met this girl you are going to marry and I can tell that unlike my marriage yours is going to last forever." She straightened his bow tie and turned to Garrett "Hi Garrett your looking good."

Garrett smiled. "Same to you gorgeous. So let's get this wedding underway and then go party you and me Abby." Garrett looked over at Andrew and his smile faltered "I mean let's all party together"

Michael laughed at the situation he may not be able to see, but he could remember how his friend used to look at his wife and so he could imagine the jealous look on his friends face. Victoria walked over and gave him a hug and he ran hands over her dress. "It feels beautiful and so do you. Are we ready to go in it must be four by now. That's one thing I hate about being blind I can't look at a watch and tell what time it is."

Just as he said that an Elvis impersonator walked out and said in a perfect Elvis voice "Fowler/Haines party your up next. Well now let's get you a license and go get you two married. Do you have witnesses?"

Victoria nodded and pointed at Abby "She is my witness and Garrett or Andrew can be Michael's witness."

Andrew walked over and said "I will be Michael's witness but Garrett can be the best man if that's okay that way everybody can have a part in this wedding."

Michael nodded and said "Let's get this wedding underway."

A few minutes later the ceremony was underway while "Love Me Tender" played in the background. Michael held onto Victoria's hand as if afraid she is would run away if he let it go. Before he knew it was time to say their vows. "Do you Victoria Haines take Michael Fowler to be your husband to have and to hold until death do you part?" Victoria's answer came out sure and loud and then it was his turn. "Do you Michael Fowler take Victoria Haines as you wife to have and to hold until death do you part?" Michael felt like a band was around his throat but his answer came out "I do." and then it was over and he was married again. This time he had chosen out of love and not the fear of being alone and pressure from his family.

Victoria looked at the shocked look on Michael's face was he regretting his decision? "Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" Michael grabbed her hand and leaned down to kiss her.

"I am okay just a little in shock the last time I got married it took months to plan and it was because I had been pressured by my family to get married. This time is different and I think all this is just hitting me you know my sister and Linda and us getting married before I could properly woo you."

Victoria took his face in her hands and pulled his face down to her and whispered into his ear "You wooed me fine and I am happy to be your wife. Now do you want to be rude and go fuck each other's brains out or go party with your friends for a few hours and then go to our room and not come out for twenty-four hours?"

Michael appeared to think. "Let's go party for a few hours then will go back to our room and see if you can walk tomorrow." He laughed and turned his head as if to see his friends and said "The wedding is over let's go party and then off to our beds tomorrow morning."

"Well Andrew and I checked out of our room and my luggage is in the lobby. So Andrew can sleep tonight without worrying about someone breaking in to the room to do away with me." Victoria said with a laugh. With a wink at Abby they got into a limo and drove off down the strip to the Citadel Hotel and her wedding night.


End file.
